Périples internationaux : Washington
by Nanoushka
Summary: Suite après Barcelone, Londres et San Francisco. Retour à D.C, mais c'est loin d'être la fin des périples de Tony et Ziva. D'ailleurs, qui a dit que l'équipe serait présente au complet dans cette partie? Pas moi.
1. Chapter 1 En famille

Au départ cette partie ne faisait qu'un chapitre, mais je l'ai rallongée en deux chapitres. Dinozzo-NCIS et Kendy92 ont bien compté, ça fait 11 ans que l'équipe a été disloquée lors du dernier chapitre à San Francisco... Skye Marcus, tu dis que Ziva a 40ans et Tony 50. En fait je ne connais pas l'âge exact des personnages à la fin de la saison 5. J'ai imaginé que Tony y avait 31ans et Ziva 27. Ce qui fait qu'à San Francisco Tony avait 42ans et Ziva 38. ça va? Vous suivez toujours? Bon, je vous laisse voir combien de temps s'est écoulé entre San Francisco et D.C., et quel âge ont à présent l'un et l'autre.

Vous êtes beaucoup à penser que cette partie est la dernière, Skye Marcus a d'ailleurs une explication qui tient la route. Mais vous vous trompez! Vous allez vite vous en apercevoir. C'est loin d'être fini, je crois même que cette partie marque le milieu de la fic (en nombre de parties, pas en longueur). Je ne suis pas sûre parce que je ne l'ai pas encore terminée. Chou05 tu parles d'un mariage ou d'un enterrement. Pas dans cette partie, mais l'un ou l'autre bientôt.

Gwenetsi, je ne me nourris que de happy end. Alors cette fic finira bien, malgré les années passées. Et le happy end n'arrivera pas quand Tony et Ziva auront 60ans.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que nos personnages ne sont pas encore au bout de leur peines! J'ai essayé d'être fidèle aux onze années passées dans ce chapitre, j'espère avoir réussi.

J'ai tardé un peu avant de poster ce chapitre car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite. Je déménage vendredi pour regagner ma chambre étudiante, et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai de nouveau avoir internet. Bref, trêve de bavardage!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait **très** plaisir!

Bonne lecture, et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : En famille.

« Si le feu passe au vert dans moins de dix secondes, je fais demi-tour ». Ziva, au volant d'une voiture qu'elle avait loué la veille lors de son arrivée en ville, comptait nerveusement les secondes. Elle tapait du pied sur le tapis de sol, le regard rivé sur le feu tricolore. Onze. Onze secondes. Elle avait perdu. Onze secondes et le feu était toujours rouge. Avait-elle vraiment perdu? Elle ne savait pas. Tout comme elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris la bonne décision en venant jusque ici.

Il y avait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette ville, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu de mal à se repérer. Tout avait changé en onze ans. De nouvelles routes avaient été créées, des ronds-points étaient apparus, des buildings s'étaient dressés un peu partout. Elle avait un peu de mal à se sentir chez elle, bien qu'elle ait passé plusieurs années dans cette ville.

Enfin le feu passa au vert et Ziva appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle avança sur cent mètres puis mit son clignotant, et tourna sur sa droite. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa destination.

« Si ce piéton n'a pas fini de traverser quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je fais demi-tour ». Ziva fixa ce piéton, et soupira quand elle constata qu'il était déjà quasiment arrivé sur le trottoir d'en face lorsqu'elle passa le passage pour piétons.

Elle arriva finalement à l'endroit prévu. Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait réellement motivé à venir ici aujourd'hui. Sa mission sous couverture à San Francisco s'était terminée il y a trois jours, et cela faisait déjà quinze jours quelle avait revu Tony. Quinze jours seulement. Combien de jours encore devrait-elle attendre avant de recroiser son regard? Elle préféra ne pas penser plus longtemps à ça. Elle se savait capable de craquer. Elle savait qu'il était sa faiblesse. Et là, elle devait plutôt se montrer forte, très forte même. Car après onze ans, rien n'allait être facile. Tout change en onze ans.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de faire escale à Washington lors de son retour à Tel-Aviv? Pourquoi décidait-elle de se présenter maintenant au QG du NCIS, alors qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis onze ans? Ziva pestait contre son propre choix qu'elle avait fait la veille. Même si elle imaginait que ça leur ferait certainement très plaisir. Et si? Et si l'un d'entre eux n'était plus là? Et si...

« Si le gardien du parking me reconnaît, je fais demi-tour ». Tout était bon pour lui faire rebrousser chemin, remarqua Ziva en s'emparant de son sac à main et en verrouillant sa voiture. Le moindre prétexte la faisait reculer d'un pas. La peur lui nouait la gorge. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à l'accueil du NCIS, où on lui remit un badge de visiteur. Personne ne s'attarda sur son passage, personne ne fit la moindre remarque lorsqu'elle énonça son nom. Pour tout le monde ici elle était devenue une étrangère. Elle allait vraiment leur faire face dans peu de minutes.

Ziva pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Elle ne leur avait pas envoyé le moindre message, elle n'avait pas passé le moindre coup de téléphone, n'avait envoyé aucune carte postale. C'était simple, en onze ans, elle n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. Et elle savait que Tony en avait fait autant. Si ils leur en voulaient? Alors qu'espérait-elle en se rendant ici aujourd'hui? Elle avait agi ainsi pour se protéger, pour que la douleur suite à cette séparation des membres de l'équipe se fasse moindre. Mais avaient-ils compris? Lui avaient-ils pardonnée? Qu'en avait pensé Abby? Comment réagiraient-ils à sa visite? Et s'ils étaient partis pour une enquête? Elle n'aurait pas le courage d'attendre. Trop de fois l'occasion de repartir se présenterait à elle.

Ziva soupira et stoppa l'ascenseur dans sa montée. C'était bien trop de stress d'un coup, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle déboutonna sa veste et tenta de se calmer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à stopper le flot de ses pensées. C'était quand déjà la dernière fois qu'elle avait stoppé cet ascenseur? Impossible de se le rappeler… Bien trop longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là?

Plusieurs fois en onze ans s'était présentée à elle l'occasion de faire un détour par Washington D.C., mais c'était la première fois qu'elle craquait. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se reprendre se dit-elle. Elle n'allait pas aller bien loin à ce rythme. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se laisser guider par ses envies comme ces dernières semaines. Elle courrait à sa perte.

Et puis qu'avait-elle à perdre? Finit-elle par se demander. Si ils se fâchaient, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, puisqu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Elle passerait juste un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle n'avait donc rien à perdre. Ziva regarda le bouton indiquant l'étage numéro trois enfoncé. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi cet étage? Ducky devait être à la morgue, si il n'avait pas pris sa retraite, Abby dans son labo, et McGee à l'étage de la cybercriminalité. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit l'étage de Gibbs? Pourquoi commencer par l'openspace? Gibbs avait toujours était au centre de tout dans leur équipe, l'image du père protecteur pour elle. Il pourrait lui donner de nouvelles de tous. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait choisi cet étage? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être était-ce une vieille habitude qui revenait.

Ziva se décida à relancer la cage métallique dans sa montée et soupira encore une fois. Elle devait repartir ce soir, elle n'avait donc pas le temps de s'attarder. Il s'agissait d'une simple visite pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et non de rester, même si elle aurait préféré. Enfin, si ils voulaient bien d'elle.

Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ziva essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, puis ses muscles crispés par le stress elle sortit de l'ascenseur et tourna sur sa droite, retrouvant ces murs oranges qu'elle avait tant côtoyés. Elle distingua rapidement le carré de bureaux qu'avait autrefois occupé l'équipe numéro un du NCIS. Elle se demanda si c'était toujours le cas, puis elle aperçut cette femme, qui devait bien avoir quarante ans, assise à son bureau. Celui de Tony était vide, mais une veste se trouvait sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler, et quel caractère pouvait bien avoir celui qui occupait dorénavant le poste de Dinozzo.

Elle s'avança lentement vers ces bureaux, et remarqua alors que McGee était assis à sa place, fidèle au poste, fixant son écran d'ordinateur. Il tapait rapidement sur son clavier. Depuis quand avait-il reprit sa place dans l'équipe? Se questionna Ziva, car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Depuis quand avait-il quitté la cybercriminalité? Elle jeta un œil sur Gibbs, qui, un café à la main, épluchait un rapport. Revoir l'ancien marin l'apaisa légèrement. Tous les deux étaient toujours là, et paraissaient en bonne santé. Ses amis allaient bien. Ziva se sentit en partie rassurée.

Bien sûr, pour eux aussi, onze ans étaient passés. McGee avait repris les quelques kilos qu'il était parvenu à perdre juste avant son départ, son visage n'était plus creusé comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, et les cheveux de Gibbs étaient maintenant entièrement blancs. Mais ils étaient toujours là.

Ziva continua d'avancer, tout en regardant McGee. Sa présence la surprenait. C'était peut-être pour ça que son regard restait posé sur lui. Elle était heureuse pour Tim. Elle le vit relever la tête, sûrement s'était-il senti observé, et leurs regards se croisèrent. La respiration de Ziva se coupa, et elle observa l'étonnement passer sur les traits de l'informaticien, pour finalement laisser place à un grand sourire franc. Ziva lui sourit à son tour, et entra dans l'espace des quatre bureaux, regardant toujours Tim. Elle vit alors Gibbs relever la tête et lui aussi la regarder, à la fois intrigué et heureux. Elle lui sourit à lui aussi, et elle se sentit heureuse. Personne ne paraissait sur le point de la repousser, on semblait accepter sa présence. Cela l'apaisait après les minutes de stress qu'elle venait de connaître. Elle se sentait heureuse comme lorsque, dans la foule, à Barcelone, Tony avait relevé la tête en sa direction, comme lorsqu'à San Francisco, elle l'avait vu, se dresser face à la scène. Elle se sentait chez elle à cet instant.

Elle sentit toutefois le regard inquisiteur de la femme qui occupait son bureau peser sur elle. Elle se retourna alors en sa direction, et se présenta à elle. Autant commencer par là.

- Bonjour, Ziva David, dit elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

Elle serra sa main tout en lui répondant.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sam Briston.

- Vous me connaissez? S'étonna l'israélienne.

- On va dire que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, répondit l'agent du NCIS.

Le sourire de Ziva s'agrandit à l'entente de cette phrase.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas reprendre mon poste, ajouta-t-elle en direction de celle qui la remplaçait, comprenant très bien qu'elle ne voyait pas complètement cette visite d'un bon œil. La femme hocha la tête, en même temps que McGee pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps lui adressait la parole.

- Tu ne restes pas? Demanda-t-il, encore très surpris par la présence de Ziva.

- Non, répondit Ziva en se retournant en direction de Gibbs et Tim, qui s'étaient rapprochés. Je dois être en Israël demain. Je travaille toujours pour le Mossad, je suis juste passée dire bonjour. Ça faisait trop longtemps à mon goût qu'on ne s'était pas vu, termina-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Elle sentait le regard de ses anciens collègues qui la détaillaient.

- En effet, répondit Gibbs. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles.

- C'était… trop dur. Tenta d'expliquer Ziva. J'avais besoin de tourner la page, totalement.

- On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous on a pris de tes nouvelles de temps à autre concéda Gibbs dans un de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret et que Ziva aimait tant.

- Vraiment?

- McGee est très doué quand il s'agit de pirater un fichier informatique, répondit Gibbs.

- Enfin, tu es là, entière, c'est le principal, dit Tim en s'approchant de Ziva. Ils se regardèrent, McGee hésita un instant, mais le sourire de Ziva acheva de le convaincre. Il prit Ziva dans ses bras quelques secondes.

- Je suis contente de vous trouvez là et entier moi aussi, répondit Ziva. D'ailleurs je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici Tim!

- Je me suis arrangé pour regagner mon poste, il y a déjà cinq ans, je crois.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur d'envie qui passa dans les yeux de Ziva. Cinq ans, ça faisait déjà un bail, pensa Ziva, une pointe d'envie perçant en elle. Elle sentait que ses deux anciens collègues l'observaient. Leurs regards posaient lourd sur elle, qui se sentait comme dénudée. Ziva n'était pas jalouse, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu revenir elle aussi.

- Abby et Ducky sont toujours là eux aussi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, toujours là!

- C'est bien, dit simplement Ziva faiblement, confrontée à ses deux anciens collègues. Confrontée à la preuve physique que la vie avait suivi son cours au NCIS. Confrontée à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ces deux anciens collègues étaient toujours là, ensemble. Ces deux collègues qui continuaient de construire leur vie en compagnie de cette famille, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Les savoir tous les quatre, toujours là, quotidiennement aux côtés l'un de l'autre la rendait nostalgique. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les croiser tous les jours elle aussi. Cela aurait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Tu vas bien Ziva? Demanda Gibbs après un court silence, se doutant que ça ne devait pas être facile. Le malaise de la jeune femme était palpable.

- Oui, oui. Vous revoir, c'est… ça fait plaisir! Ça rappelle le bon vieux temps, dit Ziva, en leur souriant, et en tentant de cacher son émotion, alors que les deux hommes tentaient eux aussi de cacher la leur. Peut-être que si ils avaient été dans un lieu plus intime, peut être que si Ziva restait un peu plus longtemps, peut-être que si ils s'étaient passé un peu moins de temps, alors peut-être ils se seraient laissé aller à ce trop plein d'émotion. Mais pour l'instant ils s'attardaient plutôt à tenter de le cacher, échangeant des regards qui voulaient dire beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2 Comment vous dire?

Je suis là! Je suis là! Voilà la suite! Deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette escale à Washington pour Ziva et vous. Un gros chapitre en plus! Il clôt cette partie de l'histoire. Il m'a demandé pas mal de travail avant que j'en soi à peu près satisfaite, alors j'espère que le résultat vous contentera. J'espère que vous n'avez pas totalement oublié le fil conducteur de cette fic. (Si oui je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi :/)

En tout cas merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews si gentilles et si encourageantes! ça y est! Je publie! :)

La suite? En cours d'écriture. Elle commence à Perth! (Australie) Mais... Mon petit doigt qui a recueilli quelques infos m'a dit que pour une fois, tout ne se passerait pas à Perth, et que je vous emmènerais voyager un peu. Mais chut! Mon petit doigt n'a rien dit!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Comment vous dire?

Les trois amis restèrent encore quelques secondes à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby ne téléphone à Gibbs, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait fait de nouvelles découvertes en ce qui concernait leur enquête actuelle. Gibbs décida donc d'appeler Ducky, et lui demanda de le rejoindre dans le laboratoire d'Abby, dont il prit lui-même la direction, accompagné de McGee et Ziva. Il savait que la réaction de la laborantine quant à la présence de l'israélienne ne se ferait pas attendre. Car après onze années, elle ne cessait toujours pas de parler de temps à autres de Tony et de Ziva. De plus, pensait l'ancien Marin, la présence d'Abby permettrait sûrement de faire disparaître cette légère gêne qui s'était installée entre eux.

Lorsque Ziva pénétra dans le Labby, Ducky s'y trouvait déjà, en pleine discussion avec la gothique qui, elle venait de l'apprendre, s'était mariée avec Tim il y a deux ans. Plus Ziva en apprenait sur ses amis, plus elle se sentait mise à l'écart, même si personne ne désirait ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être descendue de la voiture, et de se contenter de les regarder passer de temps à autre, alors qu'elle restait collée, immobile, sur le bord du bitume. Ils étaient là, mais bizarrement elle se sentait encore plus seule qu'avant de les revoir. Être confrontée à leurs vies qui avançaient lui rappelait à quel point sa vie à elle était misérable. Toutefois l'israélienne tenta de mettre de côté son mal-être pour se concentrer sur la joie de tous les retrouver, car elle savait que ces instants ne dureraient pas éternellement. Elle aurait tout le temps de se lamenter plus tard, se dit-elle, se trouvant très émotive. Un peu trop ces derniers temps.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage Abby, s'exclama Ziva en pénétrant dans le labo et en s'approchant de la scientifique, qui se retourna vivement à l'entente de cette voix. Elle resta quelques secondes bloquée sur place, se demandant si elle avait toujours les deux pieds sur Terre, où si elle nageait en plein rêve.

- Ziva? S'étonna-t-elle, comme demandant confirmation de ce qu'elle voyait. Ziva! Reprit Abby avant de courir la prendre dans ses bras dans l'entrée du laboratoire. Vu le regard que lui lançaient tous ses collègues, pensa Abby, elle devait toujours être sur Terre.

La jeune femme la serra longuement contre elle. Une étreinte dont Ziva profita au maximum, bien trop heureuse de retrouver Abby comme elle l'avait quittée pour la repousser. La gothique était restée la même. ça faisait plaisir à voir.

- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Ziva, commença Abby en s'éloignant légèrement, et en la détaillant. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je peux avoir à te raconter! Tu as manqué tellement de choses. Si tu savais. Et encore, je suis sûre que j'en oublie. Il faudrait que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, que je puisse trier tous ces événements par importance, ou par date plutôt, pour que tu ne perdes pas le fil. Il y a déjà Gibbs qui...

- D'accord Abs, mais je vais d'abord saluer Ducky si tu veux bien, la coupa Ziva en riant.

- Oh oui oui! Bien sûr! Répondit Abby, tout en allant chercher un second tabouret pour Ziva, qu'elle posa à proximité du sien.

Pendant ce temps, Ziva s'approcha de Ducky, qui la regardait avec un sourire chaleureux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il l'accueillit lui aussi à bras ouvert.

- Comment vas-tu ma chère?

- Très bien Ducky. Je suis très heureuse de tous vous revoir. J'avais peur que tu n'aies pris ta retraite, répondit-elle.

- Oh, ça ne saurait tarder à mon avis. Même si je prends toujours autant de plaisir à exercer mon métier, il vient un moment où il faut accepter la réalité. Je n'ai plus la force de mes vingt ans.

Ziva lui sourit tendrement, puis, sous l'ordre d'Abby, alla s'asseoir à la place qui lui avait été réservée, à proximité de tous ses amis.

- Alors dis moi tout Ziva. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Commença Abby, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Rien de spécial Abbs. J'étais en mission à San Francisco ces deux derniers mois, et j'étais censée rentrer directement à Tel-Aviv hier, mais à l'aéroport j'ai vu que j'avais la possibilité de passer par Washington, alors sur un coup de tête je me suis autorisée à faire ce petit détour. Je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien de venir vous voir, expliqua Ziva, un peu intimidée par tous les regards qui pesaient sur elle.

- Ça ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal! Rétorqua Abby.

Ziva la regarda, un peu gênée, hésitant à lui répondre. Comment faire comprendre à Abby toutes les raisons qui auraient pu ne pas la faire venir ici aujourd'hui? Comment lui faire entrevoir toute la torture mentale qu'elle avait subi dans l'avion, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix? Comment lui faire saisir à quel point leurs vies étaient différentes à présent, mais à quel point la situation restait inchangée malgré leur volonté à tous?

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ziva? S'interrogea aussitôt Abby, face à l'expression qu'affichait l'israélienne.

- Maintenant tu es heureuse de me revoir Abbs, mais quand je devrais repartir tout à l'heure, et quand demain ta vie reprendra comme ces onze dernières années, tu le seras moins, tenta l'israélienne. J'ai souvent pensé à venir vous voir, mais ce n'est pas facile Abbs, car je sais que je ne peux pas rester très longtemps à D.C., ma visite n'est qu'une parenthèse, nos vies vont très vite reprendre leur rythme fou, et je ne peux pas te dire quand est-ce qu'on se reverra.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Abby, soudainement moins souriante. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, se reprit-elle aussitôt, se forçant à afficher un sourire sur son visage, refusant toute pensée qui se raccrocherait à ce sujet. Il faut vivre le temps présent, carpe diem, n'est-ce pas, c'est ce qu'on dit! Termina-t-elle en regardant rapidement chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Je pense que Abbigaïl a raison Ziva, intervint Ducky pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère, malgré la réalité de la situation, dont avaient bien conscience Tim et Gibbs.

Ziva acquiesça et regarda tous ses amis, réunis dans la même pièce. C'était bon d'être parmi eux, même si tous avaient quelque peu changé. Seul Tony manquait à l'appel. Personne n'en parlait, mais indéniablement tout le monde ressentait ce vide. Ziva se demanda quelle référence cinématographique, ou encore quelle blague il aurait bien pu sortir à cet instant dans le but de tous les faire rire. Comment il aurait réussi à rendre l'air ambiant moins pesant sur leurs épaules, comment il aurait réussi à ramener la joie des retrouvailles à cet instant. Elle était certaine qu'il aurait réussi.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Tony? Demanda alors Ziva, elle ne savait sur quelle impulsion.

Les quatre collègues échangèrent un regard, et Gibbs se décida à répondre.

- Nous savons qu'il va bien, et qu'il est toujours en mer. Mais tout comme toi, il ne donne pas de nouvelles.

- Vous ne l'avez pas revu? Demanda Ziva qui n'était pas étonnée qu'il n'ait pas donné de nouvelles.

- Non. Tu es la première à réapparaître, répondit Abby.

- Toi tu as de ses nouvelles? Demanda McGee, sentant sans savoir pourquoi que Ziva pouvait en savoir bien plus qu'eux sur ce sujet.

Ziva hésita à répondre. Elle sentait tous les regards converger vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir.

- Oui, répondit finalement Ziva, se demandant ce qu'elle devait dire et ce qu'elle ne devait pas dire. Elle se sentait au centre de l'attention à ce moment, et n'aimait pas cela. Elle savait que tous étaient en train de décrypter le moindre trait de son visage à la recherche de réponses, et certains étaient très doués à ce jeu. Elle n'aimait pas cela, se sentait un peu prise au piège.

- On s'est revu trois fois depuis le démantèlement de l'équipe, finit-elle par dire.

- Vraiment! S'étonna Ducky, regroupant la surprise de tous dans ce simple mot. Si jusque là Ziva s'était sentie observée, ça n'était rien par rapport à l'instant présent.

- Oui. Trois fois par hasard, expliqua-t-elle en les regardant un à un, imprimant au passage leur image dans son esprit. Il voyage beaucoup, et moi aussi. Nos chemins se sont croisés alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas toujours.

- Où ça? Reprit Abby, qui était avide de détails. Ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- La première fois à Barcelone, commença Ziva en se rappelant cette ville où ils s'étaient retrouvés. C'était deux ans après notre départ. J'étais en mission dans cette ville, et j'ai appris que lui était à quai, je suis allée à sa rencontre. Nous n'avons pu passer que quelques heures ensemble, nous avons tout juste eu le temps de nous retrouver un peu et de partager quelques souvenirs, dit-elle alors que des images de cette nuit en compagnie de Tony lui revenaient.

- La deuxième fois c'était à Londres, quatre ans plus tard, poursuivit Ziva. J'étais une fois de plus en pleine mission, et Tony m'a surpris au coin d'une rue en voulant venir en aide à la personne que je… Elle s'arrêta sans vraiment savoir comment continuer. Ses amis savaient en quoi constituait son métier, mais elle ne se sentait pour autant pas prête à en détailler les composantes dans l'instant. La personne que j'avais pour mission d'éliminer, termina-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation, dévoilant dans une phrase quelque peu évasive une partie de son quotidien à ses amis. Il avait appelé des renforts, et on ne devait en aucun cas savoir que j'étais à l'origine du décès de cet homme, alors nous n'avons eu que quelques minutes, à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots, de s'assurer que l'autre allait bien. On était tous les deux très surpris de se retrouver dans ce contexte, et ces retrouvailles ont été plus frustrantes qu'autre chose. Et puis finalement on s'est revu à San Francisco, il y a quinze jours, termina Ziva.

- Il y a quinze jours? Demanda Tim qui comme ses collègues avait attentivement écouté Ziva. Il n'en revenait pas, la petitesse de ce laps de temps lui donnait l'impression que Tony était là, avec eux, ça le rapprochait soudainement.

Ziva acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'étais sous couverture dans un bar, il est venu y boire un verre. Une fois de plus notre rencontre n'était pas planifiée. Je me suis alors arrangée avec ma coéquipière pour qu'elle me remplace et pour que l'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il va bien? Demanda tout de suite Gibbs, allant à l'essentiel comme il savait si ben le faire, pensa Ziva.

- Très bien, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, les rassura Ziva. Vous lui manquez, mais il fait avec, comme chacun de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de toutes ces années, il a changé? Reprit Abby, soudainement effrayée par les effets que le temps avait pu avoir sur son ami.

- Il va très bien Abbs, répéta Ziva pour la rassurer. Il a fini par se faire à l'idée de la monogamie! Lança Ziva, un léger pincement au cœur. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une autre partageait son intimité. Elle aurait tellement aimé être la seule à avoir ce droit.

- Tony? S'étonnèrent en même temps Tim et Ducky.

- Oui, oui, Dinozzo, répondit Ziva. Il a rencontré une femme, Anaïs. Il a l'air bien avec elle. ça a l'air de l'assagir, et ça dure déjà depuis quelques temps apparemment.

- Tu l'as vue? Questionna Tim.

- Non, il m'en a parlé, rien de plus. Une fois encore nous nous sommes croisés par hasard, et nous nous sommes arrangés pour avoir le temps de discuter un peu comme auparavant, rien de plus.

- Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter… Ajouta Tim. Il n'a pas vraiment changé dans ce cas. Un Dinozzo reste un Dinozzo.

Ziva acquiesça silencieusement alors que la réplique de Tim faisait sourire ses amis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça. Après tout, ses amis étaient restés sur cette image de leur coéquipier. Sur cette image du tombeur italien qu'il arborait il y a une dizaine d'années. Ils ne savaient rien de la relation ambigüe qu'il entretenait avec elle depuis trop longtemps déjà. Comment leur dire qu'il ne s'était pas vanté, loin de là? Comment leur dire que sur ce plan de sa personnalité il n'était plus du tout le même? Comment leur dire qu'au contraire, il ne lui avait même pas dit son prénom, que c'est elle qui avait fouillé dans son téléphone pour le connaître? Ils ne comprendraient pas, elle serait obligée de leur faire remarquer l'évolution du comportement de Tony ces onze années passées, et pour cela elle serait obligée de tout leur détailler, obligée de leur avouer qu'il dormait quand elle avait pu faire cela, qu'il dormait dans le même lit qu'elle, dans un hôtel. Comment leur dire le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux? Comment leur dire la douleur que ça lui avait causé de découvrir qu'une autre avait trouvé sa place dans son coeur alors qu'il venait juste de lui faire l'amour? Alors qu'il venait de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, qui sur le coup l'avaient totalement apaisée.

Ce serait bien trop long, bien trop compliqué à comprendre, bien trop personnel. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle n'allait pas s'engager dans ce genre de détails alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques minces heures à passer en leur compagnie, alors qu'elle ne les avait pas vu depuis onze ans, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand serait la prochaine fois qu'elle serait autorisée à les revoir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de ce pan de sa vie bien qu'il soit non négligeable. Ziva désespérait de pouvoir un jour trouver quelqu'un à qui confier tout cela. Elle avait bien quelques amis en Israël, elle avait connu quelques histoires. Ces derniers mois, elle prenait plaisir à voir Ismir régulièrement, mais leur relation n'était pas assez développée pour qu'elle aborde ce sujet. De plus, elle savait que parler de ça à Ismir lui ferait du mal, car contrairement à elle il l'aimait, il s'était attachée. Elle s'en voulait quelques fois de profiter de la situation, car elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait, que dans son coeur Tony gardait la première place. Elle savait qu'il lui était fidèle alors qu'elle ne l'était pas toujours. Mais après tout, il ne s'était rien promis, rien demandé, et leur travail au Mossad les éloignait souvent. On ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier le temps qu'il passait ensemble de relation.

Ziva soupira doucement, faisant tout son possible pour que personne ne remarque ses états d'âme. Puis elle chercha le moindre petit sujet de conversation qui pourrait faire l'affaire, qui pourrait dévier le cours de cette conversation de plus en plus pesante pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus parler de Tony, ces derniers jours elle y pensait déjà bien trop.

- Alors comme ça vous vous êtes mariés! Reprit Ziva au bout de quelques secondes à l'adresse de Timothy et d'Abby, heureuse d'avoir trouvé comment relancer leur discussion dans une autre direction.

- Oui, il y a deux ans, répondit Tim en souriant.

- Et vous vous êtes fréquentés longtemps avant de sauter le pas? Demanda Ziva, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Ton départ et celui de Tony nous ont rapproché, alors petit à petit les choses se sont faites. Mais on a attendu longtemps avant de nous marier, expliqua Abby. Comme on a attendu longtemps avant de le dire aux autres.

- Je suis contente pour vous, dit Ziva. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça, poursuivit-elle avec sincérité.

Abby lui sourit en réponse.

- Vous nous avez manqué à tous les deux ce jour là. On a tous pensé à vous, et on aurait aimé vous avoir à nos côtés, mais on n'a pas vraiment osé vous déranger. McGee a essayé de vous retrouver en traçant vos portables et en retrouvant vos états de service, Tony était en mer et toi perdue je ne sais plus où au Moyen-Orient dans une mission qui avait l'aire importante car elle était classée secret défense par le Mossad, et Tim a dû craqué pas mal de fichiers pour te retrouver. Quand on a enfin su où vous étiez il était trop tard pour vous inviter, ou c'était trop compliqué. Il faut dire qu'on a un peu fait ça sur un coup de tête, expliqua Abby. Mais ça reste un très bon souvenir, expliqua-t-elle à Ziva.

La conversation continua ainsi de bon train, pendant plusieurs heures. Les cinq amis et anciens collègues ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient fini par se rendre à la cafétéria du NCIS pour partager d'avantage d'anecdotes autour d'un bon café. Ziva leur racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années avec un peu plus d'aisance que dans les premiers instants, et eux lui contaient les dernières anecdotes, les derniers potins du NCIS, lui disaient ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur vie depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Ils se séparèrent finalement au dernier moment, quand l'échéance ne put plus être repoussée plus loin, Ziva ne pouvant se permettre de rater son avion. Elle devrait déjà sûrement se justifier auprès de son père pour ce détour par D.C. qu'elle avait effectué. Chacun, comme la dernière fois, fit bonne figure, se souhaita une bonne continuation au travers d'échanges chaleureux. Et une fois de plus des promesses furent faites. La promesse de cette fois, donner des nouvelles, car ça faisait toujours plaisir. Ziva se promit de tenir cette promesse cette fois, et d'en toucher un mot à Tony à l'occasion.

Ziva quitta le NCIS en fin de journée sans se retourner, d'un pas décidé, pour cacher son émotion et son envie de faire demi-tour. Tout cela ne restait qu'apparence. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi tour. Allait se cacher sous son ancien bureau comme une petite fille le ferait, et nier la réalité. Mais elle savait à quel point cela était impossible. Alors pour ne pas causer un peu plus de peine à ses amis elle avait relevé le menton, redressée ses épaules, et avait quitté le NCIS d'une allure décidée. Elle gagna sa voiture le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'assit derrière le volant, et là, alors que plus personne ne pouvait la voir, elle se laissa aller. Elle ne chercha plus à dissimuler ses faiblesses, à être forte pour les autres. Elle laissa son mal-être trop longtemps contenu s'exprimer. Même si elle ne regrettait en rien d'être passée par Washington pour les revoir elle ne s'en sentait actuellement que plus mal, comme elle l'avait craint. Elle laissa plusieurs larmes couler sur ses joues et pris le temps de s'accorder quelques minutes à elle, quelques minutes de laisser-aller, avant de démarrer, de se reconstituer un visage, et de reprendre la route, pour une durée indéterminée.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce parking, ses amis. Aujourd'hui, pendant quelques heures, de nouveau elle s'était sentie chez elle, et elle n'avait pas envie de reperdre ce sentiment, cette impression. De se retrouver seule une fois de plus. Arrivée à l'aéroport, les joues encore humides, elle prit le temps avant d'embarquer d'envoyer un texto à Tony pour simplement lui dire qu'elle était passée au NCIS, qu'elle était passée voir ses amis, qu'ils attendaient de ses nouvelles. Quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues, et elle pénétra dans l'aéroport en se demandant vers quoi elle partait cette fois, de quoi serait fait son futur, bien qu'elle en ait une vague idée, et qu'elle trouve que cela influençait déjà beaucoup son présent. Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait été si émotive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ici. Et si rien n'aurait changé lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Bien qu'elle sache que elle, elle aurait changé.

* * *

Allez, préparez vos bagages pour la prochaine destination! ;)


End file.
